


After the End

by Elizabeth (anghraine)



Series: Revenge of the Jedi [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Canon, Bechdel Pass, Death, Drabble, Gen, One Shot, Outtake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-22
Updated: 2011-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anghraine/pseuds/Elizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“I’m Lieutenant Nellith of the Royal Fleet of Alderaan,” the woman said.</i> Part of the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/249485?view_full_work=true">Revenge</a>verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elektrykdark](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=elektrykdark).



The problem with fighting the Empire's wars, Master Xanetia always said, was that they were _other people's wars._ We died almost as quickly as the real soldiers.

I was twenty-three. I'd only been back from maternity leave for two months, but it wasn't my fault. I was a Jedi, but I could only dodge and duck and there were too many and something burned and I screamed and everything went away, even the pain.

I don't remember what happened next, exactly; I woke in a long, echoing hall, and I think I must have wandered for a time. Then a door slammed open and a woman stumbled through.

I'd only met her once, but that was enough, even through the blood. “Shmi?” I said blankly.

 _“Arissa?”_


End file.
